Determination
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Lucy wasn't going to back down. She would fight for him.


_This is rushed, but enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters._

**Determination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy was determined to do this. She definitely was going to make him see that she was more than just his partner. That she would make him see her as a girl. Not as a human toy. Lucy didn't even know why she fell for him so long ago. He was everything she didn't want, yet she reached out for him at the same time.

Lucy played with her hair nervously while her eyes were glued on the huge doors. They should be opened any second now and they would reveal a pink-haired boy (more of a man now) and his fateful blue companion.

Nobody knew what she was planning, but a few noticed her determination in her eyes. They knew the celestial spirit mage was up to something and they were all curious about it. Nobody asked to dare though.

Lucy breathed out a heavy sigh as Natsu and Happy still not had revealed themselves after more than an hour. And usually they were not late. But of course just when Lucy was resolute to fulfil her duty (as she liked to call it), the boys (one cat and one man) hadn't thought of showing their faces. That pretty damn sucked for the blonde.

Lucy groaned in frustration and stomped her feet and hit her fists on the bar. Her face fell flat on the bar afterwards, making her guild mates chuckle just the slightest. It was funny to see such a grown up girl (woman) upset herself in such a way.

"What's up, princess?" Loke just materialized a second afterwards.

"Go fuck yourself, Loke."

"Ouch, watch the language. You're hurting my feelings if you talk in such a way to your fateful spirit."

"Seriously, Loke. Shut the hell up."

"Aaaahh, you still did not complete your mission, eh?"

Lucy's face shot up at the words the lion spirit spoke. Her brown eyes were wide open, blinking nervously now and then. The look of determination vanished completely.

"How do you know about that?!"

"You will get mad if I told you."

"You read my diary."

"..."

"Loke! You spiritual asshole!"

"Ah, thank you for calling me spiritual."

"Bastard!"

"Princess, watch your language."

By now Lucy reached the limit of her anger. With one smooth kick Loke vanished into thin air back to the spirit world with nothing more than a painful yelp.

Lucy huffed and lifted her head in ignorance. That damn spirit shouldn't interfere. She didn't want any help from anyone. She could do this alone.

"What was that all about? You're off on a mission without us?"

Lucy hadn't noticed her partners were there the whole time, watching the two in agony.

"That kick must have hurt. Luckily I wasn't the victim."

Natsu grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders. Happy landed successfully on the blonde's head and purred as she stroke his fur gently.

"So, how about that mission?"

Lucy blushed, "there is no mission."

"Then what was Loke talking about then?"

The determination Lucy once had, had faded out completely. The girl didn't even know what it meant anymore.

"Forget it. Just some stupid duty. I'm not even sure if it is a duty anymore. I'm not even sure why I was planning it anyways. It's just stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Okay, cut the stupid. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, Lucy! Natsu's right! Tell us!"

"I can't really tell you if it is better explained when I show it."

"Then show us!"

Lucy scratched her head in confusion. She watched the grin she came to love so much on Natsu's face. That grin saved her many times. As long Natsu was still able to grin, nothing was wrong. If the dragon slayer was still certain that everything would be okay in the end, she would believe him. She had always believed in him since the days she met him. Natsu had taken her to Fairy Tail and he was the one to show her, her new family.

Lucy had changed over the years. She was never brave enough to step out and leave the life she used to have. The young mage was scared to leave, scared that her father would find her. And that happened, but when everyone was determined to protect her, even with their own lives, she knew that she had to fight to break free from whom she once was.

The day Lucy told her father to fuck off (in a more formal way, but that was practically what she meant) she was so relieved to finally be the way she wanted to be. Lucy was not Heartfilia anymore. She was now crowned as Lucy from Fairy Tail, the proud celestial mage.

Since that day Natsu's stubbornness had been contagious. Lucy might not have been as strong as her team mates, but she would never back down from a fight. She didn't like it, but when she had to in the end, Lucy was the one for you. Her body could break, but not her spirit. And that was all thanks to Natsu (most of it that is).

Suddenly excitement shot through her body. The adrenaline pumped itself through her veins. Lucy could do this. If Natsu always fought for her, she would fight for him too. Lucy could not imagine a life without the pink-haired idiot and his blue exceed.

Lucy turned her head to her partner, grabbed his chin and placed her lips on his. It didn't last long, because she pulled away perhaps a bit too quickly, but she had done what she wanted to do for a long time (she did not realise a grinning exceed was still on top of her head the entire moment).

The dragon slayer blinked his eyes in confusion, watching Lucy with big wide eyes. Lucy blushed and leaped backwards, making Happy fall of her head. The poor cat did not have time enough to summon his wings. Lucy apologized quickly and took exceed back on her lap, stroking his head gently.

As Natsu watched the two communicate, something snapped.

"Marry me."

For the second time Happy went flying. This time he landed about 50 feet further. He summoned his wings and cried the blonde was mean, seeking comfort with Wendy.

Lucy nervously wanted to get back Happy once more, but Natsu pulled her back, wrapping his hands around her waist carefully. Lucy struggled slightly.

"I did not mean to startle you like that, but please consider my question seriously," he whispered.

"You can't really consider is a question if you just stated it as a fact. And stop talking so seriously. Where is my Natsu?"

"My Natsu you said?"

"Shut up! You're confusing me!"

"You won't have to marry me now, but perhaps later."

"Asshole."

"Why?"

"That kiss was sort of a thank you, but you completely snapped. Do you ask every girl who kisses you to marry you?"

"Of course not. I love you."

"And I love you too," Lucy said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Then marry me."

"In 3.. perhaps 4 years, all right."

"No problem with that."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

Natsu happily complied.

_Fin. _

_I'm not really how I ended this. But I hope you enjoyed anyways._


End file.
